


Switching It Up

by Salazar101



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Bottom!Bull, Fisting, M/M, Messy, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3687831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian isn't sure anyone else has ever taken Bull apart the way he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Switching It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Easter here is graphic pornography, a gift from His Lord Jesus Christ to you

Iron Bull needed very little preparation to take Dorian’s cock, but that didn’t mean that Dorian ever slacked off in that department.  Perhaps it was because Bull rarely bottomed, perhaps he’d always been this way, but Bull seemed hyper sensitive to penetration.  Dorian could shut him up with two well placed fingers, end all that teasing with a crook of his fingers and rub against his prostate.  Dorian had made a quip about milking a cow, but it had gotten him fucked face-first against the wall.

Tonight his fingers drove Bull to a rare desperation, eye watching Dorian hotly, lips pulled away from his teeth in a grin that bordered on a snarl.  He pushed in a third finger, feeling a rare sort of power as Bull moaned, back arching with pleasure, his fat cock twitching against his belly.  Dorian leaned in to lick a wet stripe from root to head, suckling over the tip as bitter precum smeared over his tongue.  His three fingers twisted, oil dripping down his wrist as he let the pads press ever so gently against that bump.  Bull hissed between clenched teeth, fingers clawing at the sheets at cock releasing another stream of precum over Dorian’s tongue.  He pulled back, mouth open, tongue out to let the clear fluid, mixed with his saliva, drip messily back onto Bull’s thick cock.

“Fuck,” Bull growled, narrowed eye never leaving Dorian’s every move, “no one would guess just how messy the prissy Tevinter mage is.”

“Well you know what they say,” said Dorian coyly, a fourth finger rubbing around Bull’s puffy hole, pressing but not pushing in.  Yet.  “If a man’s neat on the streets, he’s a freak in the sheets.”

Iron Bull snorted, “Well that explains a lot, you skirt-wearing- AUGH!” 

“They’re not skirts!” Dorian snapped, slowly releasing the pressure on Bull’s prostate, finger by finger.  “Besides, that’s just… an old Tevinter proverb.”  He gave Bull’s cock a slightly apologetic lick, but it was hardly sincere.  Dorian loved every second of being the one who could shut Bull’s mouth with a sudden snap.

“You know the Qunari have a proverb about sex too,” Bull panted, one hand wrenching out of the twisted sheets to reach down and clench in Dorian’s hair.  “It’s ‘Get the fuck on with it you old fop!’”

“Oddly specific,” said Dorian, scrabbling for the oil to pour it over his wrist.  He shook Bull’s hand out of his hair, bending back down to take the head of his cock into his mouth.  He sucked hard as he wriggled his fourth finger into Bull, letting his hand slide in to the widest part of the palm.  Iron Bull was panting, gasping, and when Dorian glanced up from his prick he noticed that Bull was no longer capable of holding his head up to watch Dorian work.  Instead it was pressed back into the pillows, chest heaving like a bellows as he took in breath after breath.  Gorgeous.  No one else could take Bull apart like he could, Dorian decided silently, sliding a little lower on his prick as he let the pad of his thumb tease at Bull’s stretched hole.

His whole hand dripped with slick oil, down his wrist, to his elbow.  It stained the sheets and glistened on the insides of Bull’s thick thighs.  They’d have a great deal of cleaning up to do when this was all done.  He pulled his hand back until just the tips of his four fingers were still in Bull.  His thumb pushed forward with the rest of his fingers, and Bull’s hole began to stretch further and further as Dorian worked in his whole hand.

“Fuck fuck fuck!”  Bull slammed his fist against the mattress.  He lapsed into harsh Qunlat as Dorian reached the widest part of his hand.

Bull was like a vice around him, and Dorian just held still for a moment, he loved the feeling of Bull’s hole clenching and twitching around his hand, and when Dorian placed his other hand flat on Bull’s belly he found it trembling under his touch.  In one smooth motion he twisted his wrist and his hand sank in completely.  Bull moaned loudly, thighs spreading wider, his asshole clenching around Dorian’s wrist.

He slid off Bull’s cock with a wet pop, licking his lips as he sat up enough to keep an eye on Bull’s face.  Dorian pushed his hand in a little further, Bull’s inner walls hot and slick against his skin.  He put his whole shoulder into it as he slid his hand in and out of Bull’s hole, the room filled with slick, wet sounds as Dorian fucked him wide open.  Bull’s face was screwed up with pleasure, lips parted, single eye squeezed shut.

Dorian fucked him open harder, faster, panting with lust to watch Bull unravel so completely before him.  He let his knuckles drag against Bull’s inner walls, then twisted his wrist, long fingers reaching to rub his prostate and Bull nearly screamed with pleasure.  Dorian did it again, and again, brow furrowed with concentration as Bull ripped holes in the sheets with his hands, clawing desperately.  Back arching, mouth open for every moan, every scream.  Dorian drank it all in like a fine wine, and he couldn’t get enough. 

There was no warning before Iron Bull’s body clamped tightly around him, Dorian’s name ripped from between scarred lips as he painted his own chest and belly with thick ropes of hot come.  Dorian darted forward, hand pinned in place, to lick up one strip as another splashed against the bottom of his chin.  Iron Bull heaved for breath as he came down from his orgasm, asshole relaxing enough for Dorian to slowly slide his hand free.  He crawled his way up Bull’s body, licking up every drop of come before pressing their lips together into a filthy kiss.

“Mmmm,” Bull hummed, tongue lapping inside Dorian’s mouth, eagerly swallowing down his own come.  His mouth moved further down, tongue sliding from Dorian’s collarbone up to his chin, cleaning away the last of the come.  “Lay on your back,” Bull ordered huskily, shoving Dorian down without giving him time to obey.

Dorian was on a hair-trigger as Bull straddled his hips, towering over him with a lazy smirk.  He reached up to place his hands on Bull’s meaty thighs, squeezing lightly. “You’d better not crush me, you big oaf,” Dorian panted.

“As if you don’t get off on my weight,” said Bull, reaching back to grip Dorian’s cock, holding it in place as he sank down on it with a low moan.  It had to be for Dorian’s benefit, but it worked, his cock twitched inside Bull’s hot hole as his ass settled on Dorian’s thighs.  Bull seemed to understand just how close Dorian was, because he didn’t waste any time fucking himself on his cock.  Dorian groaned, watching Bull roll carefully over him, his softening cock bouncing between his legs.  He wasn’t tight, but that didn’t matter, it was intoxicating to see Bull like this, knowing that not many people ever had.

“E-Even when you’re being fucked you have to be dominant,” Dorian sneered, nails digging into Bull’s thighs.

“You know it,” said Bull, grinning as he clenched around Dorian’s cock, sitting up with a long, slow drag of flesh against flesh.  Dorian wailed as Bull sat back down in one quick jerk, his weight pinning Dorian in place as he came, Bull so loose that every spurt of come trickled right out again, dripping down Dorian’s shaft and along his balls.  He shuddered, head pressing back against the pillows as he gasped and moaned through his orgasm, heat pulsing through him.

“I love watching you come,” Bull rumbled lowly.

“Get off of me,” Dorian groaned, feeling completely drained, “you’re too heavy.”

“I feel so weak-”

“Don’t you dare-”

“Oh no,” said Bull, grinning wickedly as he started to sink down, elbows resting on either side of Dorian’s head.  “I can’t stop myself from-”

“ _VISHANTE KAFFAS_ BULL-!”  Dorian grunted as Bull lay out over him, crushing him into the mattress.  “I hate you,” Dorian hissed, voice muffled against Bull’s body.  

“Aww you love me,” Bull teased, rolling them both over in one smooth motion so Dorian was laid out over Bull’s chest.

“Hmmph,” Dorian reached back to tug a comforter over both their cooling bodies, “perhaps.  Now shut up, Bull, I prefer my heaters to be silent.”

“I think later I’ll have to fuck that attitude out of you later, _Kadan_ ,” said Bull, but he fell silent regardless.  Dorian pressed a gentle kiss against his chest, fingers curling around his bicep.  

_Mine_ , he thought lazily.


End file.
